heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-01-15 - And the Assist goes to...
The Suicide Slums of Harlem. Dismal at night, and not a whole lot prettier in daylight - particularly the dingy, smog-riddled daylight of a cloudy January afternoon. A shout ring out as a pair of colors-repping bangers plow past a baglady, either in a serious rush to get somewhere - or to get out of sight. Bolting down a side alley (why do they ALWAYS go for the alleys?), the pair duck into an alcove, one watching in each direction as they try to catch their breath. The smaller of the two seems to be the brains as he scans back and forth. "I think we ditched him, dawg. Let's get the Hell outta--" Cut off by his own surprise, he just noticed the inverted be-dredlocked Mask lower into view, hanging upside down from his electrically-charged hover disc. Grinning, Static keeps his arms crossed, apparently unfazed by the coat draping around his head. "Yeah. You lost him. Who'd we lose?" The flight from the scene of the crime didn't go unnoticed by another, one who takes a moment longer to get to the alley way and come to a skiding halt on her sneakers at the entrance. She was just to catch the last question of Static, tilting her head to the left before purples eyes glance betwene the three colorful people present. What makes this one stand out is the white hair and grey skin color, looks like she didn't have time to change into a costume either, loooks like civvie clothes, "Hello." Glancing to the Side, Static flashes a smile at the odd newcomer, which was apparently the distraction the 'smart one' was waiting for. Again the thug bolts, leaving his buddy there all alone, trying to make it up and over a fence. "...why do they -always- think they can run?" Static asks to noone in particular, raising a finger to the bigger banger in the doorway. "Stay put." With a gesture of electrically-charged hands, the very fence wraps itself around the thug and links itself together. "I toldja. Harlem's on shockdown!" Of course, the big man didn't listen - they never do. As soon as Static's back was turned, the big man took off, heading straight for (you guessed it) the grey-skinned girl, fully intent on barrelling right through. Mellia lets out a little surprised meep when the large man charges, acting the part of scaried as she runs towards the attacker. She turns side on to the larger man and brings up her left foot, aiming a kick towards his chest with the intention of knocking him over with the combination of her restrained kick and the criminals own momentum, "Because it seemed the -smart- thing to do." Static pivots and inverts on the disc, apparently deciding on a crouched posture a few feet above the ground, brown eyes locked on Mellia as the fencewrapped banger slides back toward the street. Seeing the kick (and resultant gasping thug), the Hugh-Voltage Hero just cants his head to one side, muttering quietly under his breath, "...what -are- you..?" Mel retracts her foot an inch before pointing the toe of her sneaker towards the big crims neck, "Stay down, you are outmatched in every way." She keeps her eyes locked on the criminal a moment longer, tilting her head to the left again. Watching the goon groaning in pain, Static hovers a little closer. "I think he gets the point. Probably isn't every day he gets levelled by a girl." Another electromagnetically-charged gesture, and the thug's pretty much adhered to the pavement. "Call it my 'Static Cling'. It'd take superman ta break it." Mellia lowers her foot and sways calmly on the balls of her feet, looking up to Static with a sweet smile, "I don't doubt the adhesive properties of the 'Static Cling'." Mellia looks about the alleyway, slowly returning her eyes to Static after a moment, "As you can see, I'm not the hands on type." Dropping off the disc, Static steps down with a hand out as the disc collapses and folds up. "I dunno, I think tiny'd disagree with ya." Tucking the collapsed saucer into his coat, he drags the chainlinked banger up next to his friend. "Name's Static, and you are..?" Mel watches curiously as the disc folds up, distracted by it. She steps out of the way and bows slightly, "I'm... I'm GT, codename is a work in progress." Mel looks Static in the eyes, a quirky grin appearing on her face, "Nice disc, take much juice to float on it?" "GT, huh? I take it you aren't from around here." At the mention of the Saucer, Static grins. "Nah. Mostly tweaking the magnetic polarity. Stayin' on it? That's a different story. Especially when some bang-baby's tryin' to hit me." Mel chuckles about staying on the device, "A work of balance, concentration and practise, still a very cool thing to have." She shakes her head slightly, expression suggests she's thinking it over honestly, "Not from this part of the city, just started my capers a short while back and didn't want folks that knew me catching on where I sneak off to in the middle of the night." Mel chuckles again, "So I guess I landed in your area?" Again with that broad grin of his. "Well, yeah. Balance, concentration, practice, and a little static cling." At the dirl's admission, he puts a boot on one of the thugs. "Welcome to Harlem. it ian't much, but we occasionally have somethin' worth seeing. I mean, Wonder Woman and Troia were here not too long ago." He, of course, leaves out the fact that for most of the visit he was little more than a gibbering fanboy. No need to mention that though. Mel however isn't as guarded about her fangirl-ism at first, a short squeal before she covers her mouth, hiding a smile, "Wow." She takes in a depep breath, lowering her hand from her mouth, "Always something worth seeing in Harlem, even if it's the people." Mel glances towards the thugs, head tilted to the left, "I hope I didn't kick the big one too hard, I tried not aim for anywhere too vital." Giving the chained thug a quick dose of cling to keep him in place, Static steps toward the edge of the alley. "NYPD'll check 'em over before givin' them a nice private room in county. Speakin' of which..." Focusing, a small but bright ball of electromagnetic energy forms between his palms. Thrusting upward, the ball flies a few meters over the rooftops before bursting into an electrical (and poorly-drawn) rendition of the symbol on his chest. "...they oughtta be along shortly." Mellia shields her eyes and nods, "Ah yes, time to scoot... Later Static, hope to see you around." She smirks briefly, waving before she steps out into the street. Mel looks both ways along the street before she bursts into a run, making a sprinter look sluggish at the speeds she departs. Smirking as the 'girl' bolts, Static pulls the curved triangle back from his coat and throws, the saucer reforming and arcing back around to it's owner. "Third time I heard that in two days. -Someone's- gotta be right!" Hopping on the Sky Saucer, the teen hero rockets off, realizing he's late for dinner of all things.